


"Elias Bitchard is a transphobic piece of shit"

by Nik0lai



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Multi, Poetry, Self-Reflection, Trans Martin Blackwood, Transphobic Character, everyone wants whats best for martin except elias, lets bully elias, love plain and simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nik0lai/pseuds/Nik0lai
Summary: with furious tears in his eyes, martin whispers into the tape player the words of the first poem he made that felt  right. He was put on this earth for a purpose, whether his mother denies the reasoning or not. He was here and he felt bitter and invalidated and usele- no. he was not useless. he is a masterpiece.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker/Sasha James/Jonathan "Jon" Sims
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	"Elias Bitchard is a transphobic piece of shit"

**Author's Note:**

> this started off as a rant that I just decided to write and it evolved. i'm glad it did. I've been in pain all day and this made me feel happier, but it also made me cry. I've been crying a lot.. I hope you like this, tell me if you do xx

with furious tears in his eyes, martin whispers into the tape player the words of the first poem he made that felt _right._ He was put on this earth for a purpose, whether his mother denies the reasoning or not. He was here and he felt bitter and invalidated and usele- no. he was not useless. he is a masterpiece.

_"I'm sorry you got placed here on this impassive earth_

_in the wrong body. it was a simple mistake - but I can help you._

_you believe you are weak, wrong, useless? you feel your body wanting to expand with rage every time_

_someone asks 'Oh Ellie, why did you cut your hair? it framed your face so well' and_

_you can hardly reply it was because it felt like the hair turned into weeds every time_

_someone complimented you on it - not you, not yet -because every time you saw it fall into your face you_

_knew it sought to strangle you, to leave you for dead 'Oh there's pretty Ellie, the fat kid. She's dead now.'_

_Your hair was a weakness. And so you cut it off._

_'Hair grows fast, don't worry' the sympathetic looks that turned to disgust and jeering when you_

_replied in the smallest voice 'My names not Ellie, it's Martin. Please stop talking about my hair.'_

_People did stop talking about your hair but instead they moved onto you like hungry carrion._

_'You'll never be a boy, look at you! You hardly passed for a girl.'_

_''You'll never be a real man. where's your willy? Oh you don't have one because martin doesn't exist.'_

_What if I told you I could recreate you. Build you in your real image._

_Y_ _ou command no power because you look like a girl? Recreate yourself as a boy._

_Your name was Ellie? Where is that name? All I see is Martin._

_You only have skirts and pretty blouses? A charity shop run might help._

_I see a man. Because you always had to be the man of the house._

_You never got to be a boy._

_We can make you a better man._

_Who is we? Everyone who loves you Martin._

_Lets count. There's Tim, you love his stories and boisterous love. He will_

_scream from rooftops to let you believe that love is real._

_There's Sasha, her quiet smile and her quiet love for you. She recognises your work and_

_loves you all the more that you care._

_And finally, there's Jon, you love his appreciation for your tea, hard earned as it was and you_

_love his words, they flow over you and make you stronger._

_Your love and theirs in turn makes you stronger, Martin_

_You felt powerless and weak because everyone saw you as something you're not._

_You were seen as a girl - you are a man._

_We can rebuild you. We can lay you down brick by brick until your foundation is solid_

_and you will be magnificent. Tall and respected if not for the architecture then for the contents, the insides._

_We can place you on a canvas layer by layer until the picture is perfect and complete._

_You will be the centre piece and no one would sniff at the decision - for how could they?_

_Beautifully depicted and commanding the respect and awe of the entire room."_

"You are a masterpiece Mr Blackwood, and don't you let yourself forget that." Jon finished quietly. His three friends, comrades, lovers, co-creators kneel gently by martin's side and Sasha smiles and wipes away his tears with a conjured hankie. Jon smiles a watery smile and holds martins hand close to his lips and kisses the fingers laying limp. Tim leans forward after Sasha wipes away his tears and kisses the tracks left there with firm and patient love.

"We're all here for you, martin. Let us be here for you." Jon looked imploringly into his sad, sad eyes

"Elias Bitchard doesn't take away the fact that we love you and his little speech about girls dressing appropriately will be taken straight to HR. How dare that grotty bastard try and even talk to us. We know how shit he is, I propose we beat him up." Tim declared with a glint in his eyes.

Martin gave a wet snort at that "Didn't he say that if he dies we might as well?"

"He's definitely been known to lie.." Sasha offered

"Whoever said anything about killing him? we can just beat him up really bad."

Everyone could tell Tim was serious and that was the thing that pierced through his brain like an arrow from cupid. Still sniffling he shuffled forwards on his knees and gathered the ones he loved the most into the warmest, biggest hug he could possibly produce and said into Sasha's blazer 

"I love you all so much," just as everyone started to reply Martin added with a giggle "I guess we could beat up the creepy boss, right boss?"

"I will not be participating in the beating but I will be filming it and sending it to you all."

"That sounds like a plan" Sasha beamed.

**Author's Note:**

> and so they beat up elias and report him and he never fucking chats shit again. and they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
